


i forget how much i love her (when she’s in the groove)。

by stellarisms



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Friendship, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarisms/pseuds/stellarisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elichi has grown a lot, Nozomi notices, ever since she's taken on the other seven members of μ's as her own.</p><p>Or, rather, ever since the other seven members of μ's took *her* in as their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i forget how much i love her (when she’s in the groove)。

 

She’s in her element, like this.

Coaching the first years on how to properly stretch, checking on the second years who’ve returned from their snack run. Nico, who whirls around to get ‘first dibs’ on whatever Kotori’s brought them from the cafeteria.   
  
Even Umi, resident rhythm coach, must have noticed by now. And who wouldn’t?   
  
Nozomi has no doubt they all have, even if not the same way she does.   
  
The other μ’s members respond to her leadership, though.  
  
Honoka is quick to complain, when Umi leads choreography practice.

It isn’t Umi, usually, who gives into her; she simply knows what she can get away with when Kotori vouches for Honoka and convinces Umi to reconsider.   
  
But when it’s Elichi–   
  
“Where should we put our rations,” asks Honoka, flashing an eager grin and a quick salute, “Captain?”  
  
–Nozomi shouldn’t laugh, not about that.  
  
But seeing Elichi so puzzled, so noncommittal in her answer (“On the picnic blanket Rin-chan laid out for us, I guess.”) prompts Nozomi to meet the girls halfway there.  
  
One of whom, unsurprisingly, watched as Honoka darted off while Kotori struggled to keep their marked plastic containers safely tucked in their bags.  
  
“Honoka!” It’s Umi’s voice that carries over Honoka’s cheering, over Kotori’s fretful chirruping. “Honestly, you whine the whole way downstairs and back about being hungry…yet here you are, full of energy.”   
  
“Ramen has magical properties, Umi-chan!” By the time Nozomi finds a place to sit down, Nico and Honoka had already opened their containers. “Nothing gets me going like food does!”  
  
“Except for bread,” Nico quips over Rin’s shrill wail of 'raaaaaamen~’ and Hanayo’s startled 'R-Rin-chan?!’  
  
“Except for fresh bread,” Honoka corrects her. “Also wagashi. Sometimes, as long as Mom doesn’t let it sit out for too long.”  
  
“I never knew you were so picky,” Kotori giggles, passing chopsticks over to the two oldest, “Honoka-chan.”  
  
“Food’s about the only thing she’s picky about,” remarks Umi, taking up perch next to Kotori.  
  
Their chatter gathers and their company grows with Rin and Hanayo’s appearances – Maki, too, after several moments’ delay, which Nozomi suspects is a purposeful thing – until it’s hard to keep up with anyone’s conversation.   
  
Not that Nozomi needs to try.  
  
The important details never escape a careful observer’s gaze.  
  
Seven.   
  
There’s seven other girls beside her.  
  
Lucky for her, lucky for them, their formation stands strong even now.  
  
“Nozomi?” A voice clear as the sky’s reflection, shaking Nozomi from her thoughts. “Is everything okay? If you aren’t hungry, you could always save your food for later.”  
  
“Nope,” Nozomi doesn’t miss a beat. “I’m plenty hungry! Just letting it cool off a bit before I dig in.”  
  
“Alright.” Hands brush, eyes meet. Elichi’s concern dissolves – unlike the momentary spark of warmth in Nozomi’s stomach – though her smile broadens when Nozomi starts to unconsciously link their pinkies together. “As long as you’re fine.”  
  
That should be my line, Nozomi almost says.   
  
Ah, she really wished she could say it.  
  
But soon the moment passes, like so many of her chances so often do, and Nozomi decides maybe some secrets deserve the silent treatment.   
  
Better kept that way than not at all.  
  
Then again, Nozomi likes to think of how far Elichi has gotten, how much Elichi suits her position in the group, as a matter best left on its own too.  
  
She’s happiest this way (say it, say it, as many times as it needs to settle in and be laid to rest) when Elichi is in her element.

Valued, venerated, and very happy.  
  
And Nozomi – unraveling their entwined hands, reaching to split apart her own chopsticks instead – is a happier person knowing that much.


End file.
